


[Song Drabble Meme: Lum/Ran]

by Skye



Category: Urusei Yatsura
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.</p><p>I picked Lum/Ran from Urusei Yatsura. Drabbles have spell-checked but only minorly tweaked since first writing them, so you've been warned. :p I do like how they turned out, though.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Song Drabble Meme: Lum/Ran]

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
> 2\. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
> 4\. Do ten of these, then post them.
> 
> I picked Lum/Ran from Urusei Yatsura. Drabbles have spell-checked but only minorly tweaked since first writing them, so you've been warned. :p I do like how they turned out, though.

1\. _Atreyu - Bleeding Mascara_

"Lum, you bitch!" Ran yelled.

She couldn't help but become tearful as Lum happily floated off into the distance, seemingly unaffected by her venomous comments. That awful woman was responsible for everything bad that happened to her. But Ran wished she could stay, and now wanted to scream at herself that it was only so she could pass the abuse back.

* * *

 

2\. _Tsunami Bomb - Take The Reins_

Ran was surprised as Lum passionately hugged her back, and felt some sort of weight lift from her shoulders as she realized that Lum finally accepted her feelings.

Though at the same time, there was a fear. What would she do now, now that her motivation, that being Lum's hatred, was taken away from her?

It was just another one of Lum's plots, Ran realized. She pushed Lum away. "That hurt, Ran," Lum said, still deceivingly gentle in tone.

* * *

 

3\. _Guy Sebastian - I 4 U_

Ran suddenly clutched her chest, falling down as Lum rushed to her side. "What's wrong? Ran, are you hurt?"

"This is the kind of affect you have on me, idiot. Don't play like you don't realize it. I stand you, but I can't live without you. Now you're leaving me alone to deal with this pain." A tear came to Ran's face as she finished her melodramatic speech.

"Ran," Lum said with a sigh. "You don't have to be so dramatic. If you wanted me to stay the night, you can ask directly," Lum said, giving Ran a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

 

4\. _Smoke Or Fire - The Patty Hearst Syndrome_

Ran stared up at the sky on her bed through the remains of her UFO. Even Oyuki would have made a better caretaker than that klutz Lum. Why did she stay on this planet just to be with her, anyway?

Realizing as she clutched her blankets, that it was because Lum, no matter how horrible a person she was, was still the person who had the best intentions regarding her. Even if it meant being so far from Rei, Ran would never leave her.

* * *

 

5\. _dai - feel_

Lum had been the only one to catch her as she fell from the sky, and now in her desperation, Ran didn't want to ever leave Lum's comforting embrace -- especially if it meant that horrible fall.

Not sure why she always trusted her so much, Ran was assured that Lum would hold onto her with all her might.

* * *

 

6\. _Violent Femmes - Breakin' Up_

Ran tore apart anything she could that reminded her of Lum, which turned out to be most of her classroom, as she'd only come to Earth and gone to high school in order to follow her. Ran continued her rampage, ignoring the horrified stares of others and stupid comments that they weren't supposed to be like _that_ class. She'd be leaving them as well soon enough anyway.

"That bitch... Leading me along... And all the while she intended to marry someone else!" Ran raged.

"Hadn't you heard about that before?"

"Shut up!" Ran shouted at the meddler, but happily accepted their copy of the invitation, ready to burn it.

* * *

 

7\. _Pennywise - Can't Believe It_

Lum tried to break free of Ran's grip, but only sat helpless as Ran gripped her tighter. "Lum-chan... You are happy to see me, aren't you?"

"O-Of course, Ran-chan," Lum said as she laughed nervously. All the while she felt as she was sinking deeper into quicksand, her special powers worthless to help her get out.

* * *

 

8\. _Say Hi To Your Mom - I'm So Tired_

"Those videos, they keep me up all night, Lum-chan," Ran complained.

"What videos?" Lum asked.

"The ones you keep sending to me through the mail."

"It's not from me. If I wanted to send something to you, I'd just come over and give it to you."

"Yeah right," Ran said hotly.

"I'm curious what's on them that's so interesting to keep you up. Why don't I come over and you show me?"

"I'd be glad to!" Ran shouted harshly. Though that night she put away her "inspiration" and grabbed something a little more romantic.. "Stupid Lum, she already knows exactly what's on those, anyway."

* * *

 

9\. _Anti-Flag - Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't Have Fallen In Love With)?_

"Don't worry Mom, I'm going to marry Lum when I get older, so you'll never have to worry about me being an old maid," a young Ran said cheerfully.

"Stupid girl! Don't ever say something like that again!" Ran's mother shouted.

"But-"

"Do you know how embarrassing it is to your friend to hear something like that?! I'll have to punish you so you remember it, stupid girl."

"It's alright, they're only children," Lum's mother said as Ran began to sob, Lum running over to comfort her.

* * *

 

10\. _Stabbing Westward - Waking Up Beside You_

Ran traveled her hand over the sheets between them, and detecting nothing reminiscent of childhood memories, decided to cuddle closer to the still sleeping Lum.

"Stay here as long as you like, won't you?" Ran asked. The sleeping girl didn't even stir. "Not that you think about that at all, considering the poor people you've decided to impose on on this planet," Ran softly scolded.

Ran now dreamily stared at the ceiling. "We'll think of a way to repay that group later, but now, let's get prepared to go back home, okay? It'll be nice to see your parents again. Your mother's always been so kind. I'm sure she'll accept us."

Ran now lay so close to Lum that she could hear her breathing. "Won't it be nice to not worry about your bad cooking, now with me by your side for the rest of your life? I know you've dreaming about this for some time, but don't take too much advantage of a poor girl like me."

Ran now giggled. Lum fluttered her eyes open. "What are you mumbling about, Ran-chan?" she asked before closing her eyes again.

Ran's expression changed to dull, and then angry. "Wake up and go home, bitch! Don't think I can afford to feed you all the time!" she screaming.

"Right, right, I've got it!" A now fully awake Lum made her way to the door.


End file.
